Internet of Things (“IoT”) device management is an area of ongoing research and development. Limitations of IoT device management include protocol limitations, limited network durations, ad hoc networking limitations, bandwidth inefficiency, multi-hop transmissions through wireless nodes, and connectivity requirements for management of IoT devices. Ameliorating or eliminating one or more of these problems would likely be considered a desirable improvement over the state of the art.